Tal palo tal astilla
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Durante la invansion de Pain ,sucede algo fuera de lo normal y es que !Todos los alumnos de jiraiya terminaron siendo pervetidos!


**Tal palo tal astilla.**

_Escena uno._

En Konoha estaba siendo victima de la invasión de parte de los seis caminos de dolor o simplemente el aparentemente líder de Akatsuki, Pein. En ese momento Deva o más bien en el cuerpo de Yahiko se encontraba mirando fijamente a Tsunade mientras esta era acompañada por Yugao, Homura, Hotaru y Tenzo.

_Escena dos._

Konohamaru gruño al ser chocado fuertemente contra la pared por el cuerpo Maraca o el cuerpo del invocador del Gedo ,este por otro lado sujetaba por el cuello fuertemente al joven Sarutobi que pensaba a por mil para salvar su vida. De pronto recordó la lección importante que le dio su maestro Naruto.

-"_Primero debe de girar, después de aumentar la fuerza y finalmente combinar los dos pasos para tener el poder" ¡Ya se que hacer!-_Pensó Konohamaru con una sonrisa que alerto a Pein pero no pudo evitar que Konohamaru hiciera un sello de mano y estallara una nube de humo, por precaución Pein se aparto de el.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Mascullo el cuerpo preparándose por si el niño sabia el Rasengan pero…

-¡AQUÍ ESTA EL SEXY NO JUTSU AL EXTREMO!-En lugar de lo que pensaba, salió una chica desnuda girando con fuerza en un tubo de manera pervertida y sexual, Pein no reacciono en medio de dos milisegundo y solo digo…

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡Has pasado!-Exclamo con una sonrisa que competía con la sonrisa súper pervertida de Jiraiya además de que alzo los pulgares y para rematar un gran hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

_Escena tres._

-…Tsunade-Mascullo fríamente el cuerpo Deva mientras caminaba con calma. Tsunade frunció el ceño, reconoció al sujeto como el niño de Ame ya hace mucho años.

-Eres tú…-Dijo Tsunade e iba a exigirle unas cuantas respuestas cuando…

-Es hora que Konoha Cai-¡MUY BIEN! ¡Has pasado!-Repentinamente hizo de la nada la misma mueca pervertida que hacia el mismísimo Jiraiya, cosa que dejo muchos en shock, en especial Tsunade que reacciono instintivamente poniendo sus manos en sus pechos.

-¿Oigan…que le pasa?-Pregunto con cautela y incredulidad Yugao dejando caer varias gotas animes juntos a los demás ya que Pein se quedo muy quieto con los pulgares arribas y con un sangrando descomunal.

-No lo olviden…fue un estudiante de Jiraiya.

_Escena cuatro._

El cuerpo animal o más conocida como la que hacia invocaciones se encontraba frente a varios ninjas además que a lado suyo descansaba un ave con el Rinnegan, Anko e Ibiki iban a hablar cuando….

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡Has pasado!-Anko se permitió un momento parar caer al suelo a reírse como una propensa, era increíble lo que puede hacer Jiraiya aun muerto y es que ver una chica con una cara de pervertida, con los ojos blancos y un hilo de sangre es muy divertido. Ibiki no opinaba igual.

-¿Aquí desde cuando los ninjas nos volvimos tan raros?

_Escena quinta._

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡Has pasado!

**¡POOOWW!**

-¡tu pervertido! ¡¿Qué le viste a Shizune? ¡¿Por qué no a mi?

-¡Calma Ino! ¡No estés celosa, mujer!

_Escena final._

-¡NAGATO PERVETIDO!-Y con eso estrello su puño en la cabeza de su amigo pelirrojo que al igual que sus otros cuerpos compartían esa perversa expresión. Konan choco su mano en su rostro tratando de que el rubor se fuera, no podía evitar aquello, ella termino igual de pervertida que sus amigos- Malditos sea Jiraiya-sensei.

**Omake.**

-Nagato… ¿esta bromeando verdad?

-¿Por qué bromearía Konan? ¡Es hora para salvar el mundo y publicar una continuación del libro Icha-icha de mi querido sensei!

Cuando Naruto se digno en aparecer y posteriormente derrotar al cuerpo mecánico de Pein, Tsunade le conto el…..pequeño incidente si es que así se le puede llamar. Así que después de un poco de puños y patadas, Naruto hizo la técnica que es conocida como un Kinjutsu.

Si, ustedes saben de cual hablo.

Konan suspiro y con cuidado acomodo el pedazo de papel de su nariz y la de Nagato después de ser espectador del Harem no Jutsu, Nagato se rindió y que ayudaría a Naruto para patear el culo a Tobi. Konan aun no salía del shock de que Naruto logro derrotar a Nagato tan…vulgarmente y fácilmente.

-¿Por qué termine sangrando si a mi me gusta los hombres?-Se pregunto Konan mirando a su pelirrojo amigo mirando al clon en Henge de Naruto como si fuera el cielo. Konan le llegaron pensamientos sobre trió u orgias….solo le quedo decir-…Malditos sea tu contagiosa pervertidad Jiraiya-sensei.

El mencionado rio alegremente siendo acompañados con una gran cantidad de ángeles. Jiraiya tenía que admitírselo, hizo un buen trabajo.

**Fin.**


End file.
